All-New Marvel Now! Point One Vol 1 1.NOW
(Loki) (Silver Surfer) (Invaders) (Black Widow) (Ms. Marvel) (Avengers) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Salvador Larroca | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Before the Truth Has Its Pants On | Writer1_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler1_1 = Lee Garbett | Inker1_1 = Lee Garbett | Colourist1_1 = Nolan Woodard | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Jon Moisan | Editor1_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Numerous unnamed agents * Antagonists: * and other unnamed Sin aliens * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** Races and Species: * Unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** *** **** Schmidt Estate ***** Private Chambers of the Red Skull ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ****** Loki's apartment * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = | StoryTitle2 = Girl on Board | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler2_1 = Mike Allred | Inker2_1 = Mike Allred | Colourist2_1 = Laura Allred | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor2_2 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sharrr's space-pirates * Other Characters: * Unnamed Nautikos inhabitants * Races and Species: * * * Unidentified alien species * Cosmic Rays Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = To Tame the Very Gods Themselves | Writer3_1 = James Robinson | Penciler3_1 = Steve Pugh | Inker3_1 = Steve Pugh | Colourist3_1 = Guru-eFX | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Editor3_1 = Emily Shaw | Editor3_2 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** * ** * * ** *** *** * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** * ** *** **** **** **** ***** ** *** * ** * ** *** Items: * * * * * Events: * World War II | StoryTitle4 = Predator | Writer4_1 = Nathan Edmondson | Penciler4_1 = Phil Noto | Inker4_1 = Phil Noto | Colourist4_1 = Phil Noto | Letterer4_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor4_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor4_2 = Stephen Wacker | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Corrupt agents Other Characters: * Various unnamed Muscovites Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** ** | StoryTitle5 = Garden State of Mind | Writer5_1 = G. Willow Wilson | Penciler5_1 = Adrian Alphona | Inker5_1 = Adrian Alphona | Colourist5_1 = Ian Herring | Letterer5_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor5_1 = Lewis | Editor5_2 = Sana Amanat | Editor5_3 = Stephen Wacker | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ****** ***** ****** ** *** Items: * * | StoryTitle6 = Short Term Fixes | Writer6_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler6_1 = Rags Morales | Inker6_1 = Rags Morales | Colourist6_1 = David Curiel | Letterer6_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor5_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor5_2 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** * Travis Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Nicholas Angel * Danny Butterman * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * * Short-lived Hulk Serum * and * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • Here we go again! It’s your one-stop entry point to the world of ALL-NEW MARVEL NOW! Loki embarks on a mission for Asgard! The Silver Surfer and Dawn experience the cosmic rays of N autikos! A Kree Pursuer and her Special Forces team prepare to invade the Earth! The Black Widow goes undercover in Russia! Who is the new Ms. Marvel? And can even the Indestructible Hulk survive the aid and assistance of fellow Avengers Cannonball and Sunspot? • Features completely new LOKI: AGENT OF ASGARD, SILVER SURFER, BLACK WIDOW, MS. MARVEL, ALL-NEW INVADERS and AVENGERS WORLD lead-in stories! | Notes = "Girl on Board" and "Garden State of Mind" were also released separately in Marvel's Infinite Comics format as Silver Surfer Infinite and Ms. Marvel infinite. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}